fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira
The leader of The Rare Hunters and one of the strongest darkness users in FFW. Appearance Akira has short black hair with silver streaks that reaches his shoulders, has gold eyes showing his demonic powers, and under his right eye is a scar going down his cheek. He wears a large white shirt underneath an open charcoal colored jacket with a silver furred collar (the jacket's sleeves are usually rolled up past his elbows, inspired from Dante's Devil May Cray 3 outfit), ash grey pants leading into black boots around his feet. He has grey shackles around his wrists and bootstraps where his chains are attached to. Personality Akira is know to have an older brother feeling around him. He is very protective of all his friends as they are to him and he enjoys joking, being with everyone, having fun. He is known for his charisma that has drawn many to him after he took over the Guild. He is a strong leader and takes care of everyone of his guild, Akira is one of the loyalist and srongest friend one could have. After the Ground Zero incident he is shown to have recluded himself a small bit, showing little emotion and leads the guild now with an almost iron fist. Pre-Cannon Akira was once a solo Treasure Hunter trying to find all the rare sights of FFW, that eventually led him to The Rare Hunters who were ran by Yamato at the time. Soon, after the old man decided to retire Akira was the one who was chosen to take over leadership. Under Akira's reign he promised that all things rare, treasures, sights, and experiences, would belong to The Rare Hunters. Time passed and Akira soon developed his own Brigade consisting of his girllfriend Kaoru, his best friend and Kaoru's brother Juubei, and two fighters he found: Yukari and Shadow. They all stood as the strongest of The Rare Hunters of Akira's leadership. Soon, an incident happen that threatened the area the Guild lived in at the time, and even with the brigade's power Akira still failed to defeated. He began thinking of ways to get stronger which soon led him to his Inner Darkness; which he found he could control better with a medium like Shadow's item. After a battle that almost took both of their lives, he fought against Shadow to a draw where Shadow escaped. With new power, Akira was able to destroy the threat to the Guild and still continues to lead with his new brigade behind him. Cannon(FFW) Relationships The Rare Hunters Kaoru: Kaoru is Akira's girlfriend and his second in command since they are both at the same level of power. Akira is almost never without Kaoru by his side. The two are a great team and cover for each other well both in and out of battle with Kaoru still trying to get Akira back to the way he was. Juubei: Juubei's is Akira's second and one of his loyalist members; though the two also have a brother-like relationship. Juubei could usually read Akira's mood well and Akira can trust Juubei with almost anything. Jester: Akira sees Jester mostly as a clown but he acknowledges his skills as a fighter, since he allowed him to become one of the brigade. Though he sometimes finds Jester's antics annoying. Yukari: Yukari is one of Akira's original brigade members as well, staying even after her team dissolved because of Shadow's departure. While it's noticable their relationship is strained they do follow the typical superior, subordinate relationship. Others Shadow: Shadow and Akira were once good friends until that friendship became strained after the battle that caused Shadow to leave the Hunters. One of the few things that remain in between the two of them is hostility though it is mostly from Shadow. Weapons/Items Active (On Hand) Chains: The chains connected to the cuffs on Akira's wrists; unlike his chakra chains these chains are solid steel that he uses in battle and is usually the onely weapons he keeps visible. He can use the whips to accompany his moves, and can use them as whips as well; he can even control their strength and direction by using chakra or youkai to control the chain as if it were part of his body. Burst Charm: An item taking the form of a silver chain necklace attached a silver ring pendant with a blue gem inside. The Burst Charm is usuallly hanging around Akira's neck and he only uses it in times where he is actually pushed into a corner and needs the boost in power. Kusari-Fundo: Another weapon like his chakra chains, as it is a chain wrapped around his waist with two weights at the end. It's mainly used in his traps where he fools his opponents and thw weights are strong enough to knock opponents back. Bag: Akira carries a heavy bag on his back that he uses to store items and also serves as a weight that he carries on his back. Before he starts a fight he throws the bag off and allows it to crater the ground as intimidation; the bag is heavey even for Akira who has demon properties and enhanced strength. Fiction Powers Naruto Chakra Chains: Akira has the ability to summon, create, and control chains using his own energy from within his body. Akira's chains take the form of black steel chains with spiked ends used to pierce and run through objects; he can also summon them from his body or can summon them from the ground as an extension of himself. The chains can also be manipulated anyway Akira wishes. Inuyasha Inu-Youkai Abilities: The powers from several Inu-Yokai from the Inuyasha Universe. Akira is able to use all the unique abilities from a few chosen youkai as well as their attacks: *Iron Reaver Soul Stealer *Blades of Blood *Whip of Light YuYu Hakusho Spirit Gun: Akira is able to use the signture technique of Yusuke Uremeshi and all of it's varieties created overtime. Akira is able to channel both pure spirit energy (from his chakra) and demonic energy (from his demon side) to produce even further original variants of the technique. *Spirit Gun *Demon Gun *Shot Gun *Spirit Gun Barrage *Spirit Gun Mega Hades Gate Hades Gate: The power to summon a portal to the underworld itself and access it's different abilities and properties. Akira can summon the gate to gain extra power and can summon things from outside of the gate and can throw things inside it as well, since he has full power over the gate he can summon it wherever in any area. Inner Darkness A power available only to those that study deeply in darkness magic. Akira's Inner Darkness was unlocked from the despair at one time that he and everyone in his guild would perish unless he did something; and that despair awakened the dark power within him. Like with all users, Akira's Inner Darkness takes the form of a black and dark purple shroud that covers his body and causes his eyes to turn red though through use of experience and the Burst Charm Akira can remain in control of himself while under the darkness and can keep drawing power. His Inner Being is a large three headed dog, inspired off of Cerberus the guardian of Hades. While under the shroud's power, Akira's features do become more feral and he does become slightly more aggressive but he can still remain in control. The darkness can also amplify his already devastating moveset and his weapons and also allows him an arsenal of new techniques as well. *Beast Claws: *Spiked Hell: *Triple Demon Barrel: *Infernal Torment: *Hades Chains: *Cerberus Summoning: Abilities Leadership Abilities: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Senses: Transformation: Techniques/Magic Chain Link: Chain Trap: Hell Gun: Hellfire: Black Howling: Demon Barrel: Hell Beasts: Tartarus: Music Themes Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Players Category:Male Category:Darkness Category:Fire Category:The Rare Hunters Category:Guild Leaders